Reflections - A FoR songfic collection
by Fire Arrow
Summary: A collection of sad mushy songs involving the characters.... this series will never really end.... not until I either die or get sick of FoR or get sick Fanfiction
1. Reflections- Fuuko

**A/N: This is for my friend based on her favorite song. Reflection. Don't kill me if you don't like it (my friend will take care of that even though I went through so much trouble of writing it for her.)**

** **

**Disclaimer: Fuuko & her friends belong to that guy whose name I have trouble spelling. Reflection belongs to Christina .A. and respected companies.**

** **

# Reflection

** **

** **

Fuuko sighed as she walked out of the girl's shower room and into a crowd of school photographers.

"So Ms.Kirisawa? How foes it feel to be the first and only girl on the school's soccer team?" asked a young student. Pushing them all away she made her way to the entrance where all her friends were waiting for her.

"Oh Fuuko! You were so great!" said Yanagi as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah you're one of the strongest girls I've ever known." Beamed Ganko. Recca nodded.

**[Look at me]**

**[You may think you see]**

**[Who I really am]**

**[But you'll never know me]**

"Oh it was nothing, I didn't expect to win. Although I'm very glad I did." Said Fuuko forcing a smile. Together they all walked towards the ice-cream shop to celebrate the school's first victory.

** **

**[Every day]**

**[It's as if I play a part]**

**[Now I see]**

**[If I wear a mask]**

** **

"Fuuko! Over here!" yelled Domon where he was sitting with the rest of the team, even though he was only a mascot. Fuuko and the rest hurried to the table. Just as they sat down Tokiya came up.

"Congratulations everyone, nice victory." He said in his cold voice with no feelings. His eyes wandered to Fuuko and then stopped for a second. "And to you too." He walked away. Fuuko looked at the direction he went in and then frowned.

"He is so cold and uncaring." She said, the rest shrugged. But she felt funny. 

** **

**[I can fool the world]**

**[But I cannot fool my heart]**

** **

After the celebration she walked back home alone. Once in her bedroom she looked at the mirror. Then without warning her eyes fell upon a make-up kit that her grandmother had given her when she was younger. Before Recca's promise. She opened it and quickly ran the lipstick tube over her lips and ran some blush on her cheeks. She stared at the girl in the mirror. She looked like… not like herself. It was weird. 

** **

**[Who is that girl I see]**

**[Staring straight back at me]**

** **

"I'm a girl all right," she said to herself. " But I'm no one any boy would like to go out with." She sighed at the silly thought. It was something that a normal girl who did not have to carry such a weight would think. She had a tomboy image to keep. 

** **

**[When will my reflection show?]**

**[Whom I am inside]**

** **

She washed the make-up off and proceeded into her room. She did her homework; as soon as it was done she reached for under her pillow and took out a picture of a really handsome guy. With long silver hair and cold eyes. 

"I'm one heck of an idiot. Why do I have a crush on this jerk?" she asked her self for the 3rd time that day. Never mind that she put that picture in her book bag and thought. " I'm not really like a girl mentally. Why am I not like Yanagi? Sweet and Caring." She sighed and flopped onto her bed. Not sure why she suddenly felt like a liar. 

** **

**[I am now]**

**[In a world where I]**

**[Have to hide my heart]**

**[And what I believe in]**

** **

****The next day Fuuko walked into school and immediately wished that she had stayed in bed. Everyone had a copy of the school's newspaper but what it said on the cover was more depressing.

Kirisawa. The Most Boyish Girl in School.

She went over to a group of girls who were reading the paper aloud to the rest.

"She is strong and the only female in the school game enough to fight. Unfortunately this leads to a 'Tom-Boy' image. Fuuko has never been in love or had a crush…." The girls suddenly stopped as she saw Fuuko. Fuuko frowned and hurried outside trying her best to hide her hurt feelings. Everyone admired her because she was strong. That was nice but to say that she has never loved or been loved was cruel and heartless. As soon as she left the building she dropped her book bag and ran for home, not bothering to stop the tears streaming down her face.

**[But somehow]**

**[I will show the world]**

**[What's inside my heart]**

**[And be loved for who I am] **

** **

She rushed past her home, the place she indented to go and ran to the park. It was empty. She sat down on a bench near the pond and cried. She sat there for ages. She looked up into the pond and wondered why she was so upset with what was most likely the truth. 

**[Who is that girl I see]**

**[Staring straight back at me]**

**[Why is my reflection]**

**[Someone I don't know]**

** **

She was a tomboy. She was loved by many people but not in the way most people prefer. She shook her head and got up. She was already late for school. 

She held up her head high and jogged back to school. Only halfway there she realized that her book bag had dropped of somewhere. At first she panicked then she calmed down and went to her locker realizing that her book bag would be returned as it had her name on it.

**[Must I pretend that I'm]******

**[Someone else]**

** **

She whistled happily as she crossed her friends after school. She had detention all right, but it wasn't anything new. Then she realized that Tokiya was watching her from the side. She turned around and realized that he had her book bag in his hand. She sighed and went to get it.

"Found it this morning. I haven't had a chance to speak to you." He gave her the bag and she was about to turn away when he said.

"This picture was halfway out of it. I presume that it is your." He said waving it around. With two fingers. Fuuko turned around and blushed. 

"Um…."

**[For all time]**

**[When will my reflection show]**

**[Who I am inside] **

**[There's a heart that must be free to fly]**

** **

" It's not mine." She lied. He didn't believe her. " I…I…" she stopped and turned around. Fuuko ran for the school building. She couldn't face him.

**[That burns with a need to know the reason why]**

**[Why must we all conceal]**

**[What we think]**

**[How we feel]**

** **

She sat down in he empty gym. It was only seconds before he came to her took her hand.

"You are one heck of a girl." He said suddenly acting more like someone else rather than the Tokiya she knew. She looked into his eyes and realized that she was looking into his soul. She leaned against him.

**[Must there be a secret me]**

**[I'm forced to hide]**

**[I won't pretend that I'm]**

**[Someone else]**

**[For all time]**

** **

****" The truth is that I've had a crush on you since… the UBS." She said. He turned and frowned slightly. 

" Wow, long time."

" I know. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that I was too boyish for you. I wasn't like anyone in your fan club." 

"That's why I consider you better than the rest….oops" he quickly turned away but Fuuko knew he was blushing.

**[When will my reflection show]**

**[Who I am inside]**

**[When will my reflection show]**

**[Who I am inside]**

** **

"I like you too." He said. She smiled. His hand took hers; and it remained there for ages

"You know. Suddenly I'm really glad to be who I am." She said finally with a smile.

********************

**The End! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. I know real sleeper, but guess what! It's nighttime and I can't go to sleep! Now all I have to do is read this and I'll feel sleepy enough to go to bed!!!!! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**


	2. Lonliness knows me by name- Tokiya

# A/N: You read the summary right? Then you know why I put up part 2 but just incase you skipped it I'll tell you. I was re-reading 'Reflections' when I suddenly got an idea (uh-oh), why not write an entire series of songfics by each and every member of the Hokage. I left the name of the thing 'Reflections' because it suited everyone, as it's their inner feelings and so on. Get it? (I'm a hopeless emotional writer). Well here goes:

Disclaimer: F.O.R. does not belong to me; I won't bother telling you whom it does belong to! And the song belongs to Westlife (*sigh*) and respected companies (blah blah blah).

# 

# Loneliness Knows Me By Name

** **

** **

Tokiya Mikagami's eyes wandered across the school field, he spotted Recca and his friends laughing and joking around.

"You don't know how lucky you are Hanabishi." He whispered and made his way to the school building.

** **

**[Loneliness is always looking for a friend]**

** **

Flash backs of his sister's death raced through his mind.

**[It found me once and it has been around since then]**

** **

Why did he have to suffer like this? He had never done anything wrong, sure he had people who cared for him; but he couldn't care for them back. His sister's memory haunted him.

** **

**[Loneliness is never waiting by the door]**

** **

He had just lost his life, just like that!

**[It sweeps right through and it will never be ignored]**

** **

" Why me?" he wandered out aloud. "Why?" 

** **

**[Why, why was I chosen?]**

**[Why am I left without?]**

** **

"Talking to your self Mikagami?" said a voice behind him. He didn't bother to turn around to face the speaker. He didn't need to; he could recognize her voice.

**[The love of my life, the love that I need]**

**[The love that they say is in life for free]**

**[The love of dreams, the love that I want]**

** **

She laughed and walked past him. A few boys whistled but were immediately shut up by the looks he gave them. When he looked back she was gone.

**[Loneliness knows me by name]**

** **

After school Tokiya walked back slowly to his apartment, he studied each and every pebble he saw and pushed them all away with his feet. He raised his head and sighed as he watched with envy all those kids playing in the playground with their friends.

** **

**[Loneliness knows everything I keep inside]**

**[My endless thoughts in the silence of the night]**

** **

He sat down on a bench and watched a couple of Kids ask another kid to play with them.

**[Loneliness is the one who made me see]**

**[Ain't nobody else who can make a change but me]**

** **

Why me? Why can't I live a normal life? He thought

** **

**[Why, why was I chosen?]**

**[Why am I left without?]**

** **

Then he saw her again, walking Ganko to the swings. She helped her up and pushed the swings for her. They both laughed, then she got onto the other swing and started to swing high her hair blowing in her face. She was so pretty.

**[The love of my life, the love that I need]**

**[The love that they say is in life for free]**

**[The love of dreams, the love that I want]**

**[Loneliness knows me by name]**

** **

He got up; though she didn't look like his sister she could be as sweet as her. Infact he wasn't sure that he wanted someone to remind him of his sister. It hurt him too much.

** **

**[Less is more and that would be the vacant space] **

**[The cried out tears and a never ending maze]**

** **

Then he made his way home, he had to complete his homework. It was his lonliness that got him as far as he was now. He studied to get rid of the memories that haunted him. That was why he was so clever.

**[I have found what only loneliness provides]**

**[A strength within knowing I will find]**

** **

Suddenly he realized that someone was watching him. He turned around. It was her. She laughed, 

"I was going to scare you, but you're just too smart." She said.

**[The love of my life, the love that I need]**

**[The love that they say is in life for free]**

**[The love of dreams, the love that I want]**

** **

"Um Fuuko?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You going anywhere this afternoon?"

"No."

"Dinner then?"

"Is this really the Tokiya Mikagami I know?" 

"Nope, this is the New Tokiya Mikagami who belives in having fun." He answered.

**[Loneliness knows me by name]**

** **

** **

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't so good but I started out with a perfect plot and forgot it when the lights went out. Gee, I'm so stupidL**


	3. Good-Bye- Karou

****

A/N: Like this is Karou's songfic. Gee, you should know that if you read the title of the chapter. Getting bored so I thought I'd try to complete at least on fic. Now before you begin on this story maybe I should give you a proper summary. This is Karou's feelings on his life; his parents, Kurei, the Hokages, his school etc. Being the writer that I am it is slow and very emotional (according to a few girls who got to read this before I put this out.), but this time I have tried to leave out any romance (I'm hopeless at it!). anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: You know it! Don't pretend, If it belonged to me I would have made it clear from the start that Fuuko and Tokiya were meant to be. Oh yeah and 'Good-bye belongs to the 'Spice Girls'.

GOOD-BYE

[no, no, no, no]

[no, no, no, no]

[no, no, no, no]

Karou Koganei looked around his classroom and sighed. Parent's day was such a drag… having no parents to see his roles in the absolutely boring plays he couldn't be bothered to try out. Of course then again he didn't need too. This year the school was holding a pantomime and they gave him the lead role no questions asked. 

"B-But I'm not coming!" he had protested. They didn't listen.

****

[Listen little child,]

[There will come a day]

[When you are able, able to say]

He looked at the boys and girls go greet their parents and felt a pang of jealousy.

[Never mind the pain, all the aggravation]

[You know there's a better way, for you and me, to be]

He sighed as he stepped out onto the stage 30 minutes later, his awful costume making it harder for him to walk. He looked over into the audience and smiled. Kagerou, Mr.Hanabishi and the rest of the Hokages were there in the auidence. So they had come to see his play. How nice of them.

[Look for the rainbow, in every storm]

[Fly like an angel, Heaven sent to me]

He turned around to his on-stage-villan and took out his sowrd. Suddenly the flash of red from the lights got to him. It reminded him of Kurei, Kurei's promise of being his older brother. How it hurt him when Kurei had hurt Yanagi and betrayed his trust. Still he missed him, in a way.

[Goodbye my friend]

[I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here]

[Its not the end]

[Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears]

Then the onstage combat began. His moves were swift and rehersed, yet they were the same of a childish play training. He got bored, maybe a small change por two would excite the audience. No, he dicided against it, the guy opposite was a child, not a full grown man. Yet niether was he.

[So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no]

[no, no, no, no]

Later on after the play he ran outside to his friends.

"That was soooo great. I loved the Queen bit. I wouldn't mind becoming a queen!" said Ganko. Karou smiled inside himself. She was so sweet and innocent, although she had lived in the mansion with him; never had she been exposed to the violence that he had.

[Just a little girl, big imagination]

[Never let no-one take it away]

[Went into the world (into the world)]

[What a revelation, ]

[She found theres a better way, for you and me, to be]

"Let's go the ice-cream parlour." Suggested Fuuko putting an arm around Ganko to stop her from getting to over excited. 

"Sure" said Recca and they walked off. Karou looked around the surroundings as they made their way. It was so peaceful and this was the prefect situation.

[Look for the rainbow, in every storm]

[Find out for certain, loves gonna be there for you]

[You'll always be someones baby.]

3 years later: Karou smiled as he watched his friends kid around. He was the youngest around them in the french restraunt. Ganko had been to sick to come to celebrate his success.

"Who knew that our Karou would actually be voted school president, we're all so proud of you." said Yanagi.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal though I am very happy you got it." Said Recca. By the look on his face the next minute Karou could tell that Fuuko and Yanagi had both stepped on his foot. And hard.

He smiled and looked around the restraunt. His eyes fell on the most georgeous teenager halfway across the room. She looked at him and smiled. Karou felt himself blush. Fuuko the turned to them to make her announcement.

"Umm guys, I have to tell you something." She said. They all turned to her. "I'm going on an exchange student programme to France in a weeks time." She said. The reaction was… well Domon turned to stone, Tokiya dropped his fork from his hand, Recca fell back on his chair, Yanagi burst into tears while Karou got up from his seat.

"But you can't go! It will be the breackup of the Hokage if you do." He wailed. Fuuko smiled sadly.

[Goodbye my friend]

[Know you're gone,you said you're gone although I can still feel you're here]

[Its not the end]

[Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears]

Fuuko waved as she went into the check-up area. It was the last time they would all see her. That week had been horrible. Tokiya had been admitted into Harvard University. He was going to stay on there for further education earlier. Recca would stay but Yanagi was shifted into a collage quite far away from town and they wouldn't all meet so often. Domon had dropped out of his collage and was going to join a sumo-wrestling group soon that would travel a lot. Karou wasn't at all happy with these changes; but at least they had remained friends.

[So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no]

[no, no, no, no]

[You know its time to say goodbye]

Slowly and steadily he helped Ganko move her project across the road, it was hidden by a cloth and had a trolley underneath it. He sighed. It had been 6 months since Fuuko and Tokiya had left and 3 since Domon had. Yanagi was so busy she had only been able to meet them twice and Recca would sit in his room and mourn all day. Now he only had Ganko for company. Sure she was still in elementary school but at least she was company. 

[The times when we would play about,]

[The way we used to scream and shout]

[We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way.]

Karou quickly helped her carry her project into her class and then walked off trowards his highschool, only 2 months to go till the summer vacations. Then hopefully everything would turn to normal. His eyes slowly turned round to face a young girl who looked like the exact copy of Ganko except a little older.

"Hello, I'm Miaka." She said. He just stood there staring at her. 

[Look for the rainbow in every storm,]

[Find out for certain, loves gonna be there for you,]

[You'll always be someones baby]

2 months had passed. 2 months since he had met Miaka. There was a dance beeing held at a disco near-by and he had two tickets. He needed to ask her out, he liked her and she had said she liked him. He walked up to her.

Later on: Karou happily walked out of the disco with Miaka next to him. They had danced a lot and now it was 5 minutes till her curfew and she had to get home and quick. They hurried up the pathway, Karou's heart beating faster. How was he supposed to say he liked her more than a friend. He dropped her off at his house. She smiled.

"Thankyou Karou…" she started then the door opened and a guy his age came out.

"Hey Miaka!" he said. Karou eyed him suspisosly.

"Ohhh! Nabuca!" She squealed and hugged him. "Karou, this is my boyfriend. He went to New Jersey a few months back." She said. Karou forced a smile. He shook Nabuca's hand and they bid good-bye. His eyes stung as he walked back. All he could think was of Miaka. 

[Goodbye my friend]

[I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here]

[Its not the end]

[Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.]

"Karou? You all right?" asked a voice behind him. It was Ganko, sweet and smiley as ever.

"Ganko. Yeah I'm okay… what's up?" he asked.

"Come with me." She said and put out a hand. He took it and they walked back to the Hanabishi residence where both of them stayed with Recca. As soon as he opened the door he was stunned to see all of his friends there.

"Surprise." They said. Fuuko and Yanagi hugged him. Domon gave his a good pat of the back. Tokiya ruffled his hair. Karou smiled at them. They were together.

[So glad we made it, time will never, never ever change it,] 

[no, no, no, no]

7 years later: Karou quickly made his way to the door he knocked on it.

"Come in." said a voice inside. Karou came in. Miaka stood there in her wedding gown. 

"I just came here to say good luck with you and Nabuca Miaka." He said and she grinned. It was all over, thought Karou. He and Miaka weren't history, they never existed. He smiled at her then left the room.

[You know its time to say goodbye (no, no, no, no)]

[And don't forget you can rely (no, no, no, no)]

[You know its time to say goodbye (no, no, no, no)]

Karou watched as a young girl a year younger than him made her way to him.

"Dance?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Why not?" he took her hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

[I will help you on your way (no, no, no, no)]

[I will help you everyday (no, no, no, no)]

[no, no, no, no]

**A/N: Okay so maybe I did add a little bit of Romance but I couldn't help it!!! Honest; like it's what I'm like! **


	4. Our Song - Yanagi

Our Song 

**Our Song **

**A/N: Well, I woke up this morning with this sudden urge to post something… of course as Fanfic.net hadn't been working for some time I thought why not just write something and keep it until fanfic.net starts working again. To my enormous relief and surprise I found that the upload new chapters page is back! Whoppe! This time the songfic is based on Yanagi, again one of those sad mushy songfics….**

**Disclaimer: FOR belongs to Anzai Nobyuki while our song belongs to M2M and respected companies.**

Yanagi looked up into the gigantic mirror on the other side of the room… her eyes and face looked puffed up and her hair was rumpled up. 

"I look a mess." She thought out aloud as she looked over at the phone on her bedside table. "Pick up Recca… please." 

**[I'm lying in my bed, all alone]**

**[Called you once again, no one is home]**

**[It's raining outside, on Saturday night]  
**

**[Turning out the light, again I tried]**  
  
Sighing Yanagi hung up the phone. No answer… she could hear the guests arriving downstairs. 

"Parties… dinners, I hate them all." She croaked as the rain pelted down the window. The phone rang and she almost jumped. Smiling she picked up the phone. "Recca?" 

"… Umm, no… it's Jo. Just wondering weather you would like to come over, you know… hangout." 

" Oh, yeah sure… I guess." Her voice fell, though not enough for Jo to notice. 

"Great. I'll be waiting." She said and hung up, on the other side, Yanagi kept the phone on her ear as she dialed another number. Downstairs the music was playing while everyone sat and talked and ate.  
**  
[My friends say I'm too good, too good for you]  
**

**[And maybe that is true, well I don't care]**

**[What do they all know; they got it all wrong]  
**

**[This is so unfair; they're playing our song]  
**  


"Hello… Kirisawa residence how may I help you?" came a chirpy voice. 

"Uhh Fuuko?" 

"No, Ganko… I'll call her if you'd wait." Yanagi waited. 

"Hello, Recca or Domon?" 

"Yanagi." 

"Oh… yes?" 

"…." 

"Hello?" 

Her hands shook as she pressed the phone nearer to her ear. 

"I-I…. Where's Recca?" she breathed out, sobs stuck in her throat. 

"I really don't know Yanagi. I haven't seen him around much…. He's been very upset since… Thursday…."  
  
**[Nobody gets too much heaven no more]  
**

**[It's much harder to come by]**

**[I'm waiting in line]  
**

**[Nobody gets too much love anymore]  
**

**[It's as high as a mountain]**

**[And harder to climb]**

"Yanagi, you know… if you need to talk I'm always there… and, though I may not be the best comfort…. You can count on me." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, you're my friend… and so is Recca and I don't like to see both of you hurt like this." 

"…" 

"Hello? You there?" 

"Yes, thank you Fuuko." 

"…" 

"Bye," 

"Bye," Yanagi bit her lip. 'Recca… I'm sorry.'  
  
**[Something's going on, what is wrong]  
[I want you to be here, why won't you come]  
[And spend some time with me, can't you see]  
[Have we come undone]**

**[Is this the end of our song]**  
  


"So, Yanagi… you want to watch a horror movie? I just got 'Haunt me' from the video store last night." Said Jo, an hour later as she and Yanagi sat in her living room. 

"Sure, anything's better than going to another one of those boring parties at my house." Said Yanagi forcing a smile. Jo laughed. 

'You think I want to be your friend don't you? Like as if… you ruined my life… you took away Recca and my friends… why?' Yanagi glared at Jo's turned back… I remember everything… 

  
**[Nobody gets too much heaven no more]**

**[It's much harder to come by]**

**[I'm waiting in line]**

**  
[Nobody gets too much love anymore]**

**  
[It's as high as a mountain]**

**[And harder to climb]**

_ It was at the school grounds on Thursday; school was over. You and Recca were talking. I came up… Recca acted normal, but you blushed and ran away with only a quick hello. Recca seemed to get slightly nervous after that. I never noticed… I just sat with him waiting for the rest… _

_ Then it happened. He got up and showed me the pictures. Me and another guy I had never seen. I realized what you had done… but Recca didn't, he's gullible… he was hurt… he ended it right there, and so did everyone else who had heard. _

_Do you know how it feels? When no one believes you… when everyone is against you. When everyone is shocked at you and thinks badly about you… _

**  
[How do I deal]  
**

**[With how I feel]  
**

**[How to reveal]  
**

**[Oooh... what is real love]  
**

**[As another day fades away]  
**

**[So I say]  
  
**

"Jo…" Yanagi began when suddenly the door swung open. 

"Jo, did you finish… oh pardon me, I didn't know Jo had company." In the doorway stood the guy from the photos. His eyes a hazel brown, his hair a light color of brown. His tanned skin glowing. 

"Go away. Can't you see we're busy." Squealed Jo as she pushed the tape into the VCR. 

"Sheesh, I only asked you if you would give my camera back." He asked. 

"Not now, later." 

**  
[Nobody gets too much heaven no more]  
**

**[It's much harder to come by]  
**

**[I'm waiting in line]  
**

**[Nobody gets too much love anymore]  
**

**[It's as high as a mountain]  
**

**[And harder to climb] **

'I did loose you Recca, not to Jo, but to a picture… I lost you.' 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Okay, like I know how much this seems ridiculous but you gotta admit, I am improving… if I had written this a year ago I probably would've shoved her off of a cliff and had Recca saved her with his fire dragons ;). 


End file.
